backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Lennox
Miles Lennox is a student at Keaton School of the Arts, who is studying in the Music Program Biography Background Miles hasn't revealed much about his background, except that it's "complicated" and that he has no television because of that. Later, it is revealed that he suffers from a kidney disease, which is why he says his life is "complicated". Prior to his enrollment to Keaton his parents divorced due to trust issues. Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Miles became part of the Music Program. He is a great musician and can play multiple instruments such as the guitar, drums and do amazing vocals. Miles is caught by Julie Maslany, who was filming students in the hallway. Later, he talks to Jax Gardner during class, Jax finding it odd that Miles didn't have a television. Later, Miles sat at lunch with Alya and encouraged her to sing as she had trouble singing in class. When Bianca makes a snide comment, Alya leaves. Later, Miles overhears Alya calling her mom and saying that she wants to leave the school. He claims that Alya won't leave, because she has talent. Alya goes back to class, and sings a song, smiling at Miles during part of her song, staying at the school."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but recieved a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles recieved a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business."Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Jax discovers by searching the medication that has fallen out of Miles bag, that he is sick and becomes friends with him. Miles asks Jax to help him record three songs in under a week. Jax finds it crazy and suggests they should do it the next year but remembers his illness so Jax accepts. Miles starts having headaches and Jax shuts the recording down. Miles questions but Jax explains "not even Sia can write that fast" but accidentally spilling out "especially in your condition". Miles looks at Jax and demands how he found out. Miles believes Jax is a pity friend and tells him to get away from him. He proceeds to reject his apology/explanation. However Alya then walks into Miles recording and asks where he was and if he was ok. Miles yells at Alya but suddenly loses strength so he collapses. Alya tries to help "What can I do" and all he replies with is "get Jax". After coming back to consciousness Miles makes the hard decision to start telling the truth about his illness. Jax and Miles make amends and Jax promises to help him record the songs for next years deadline for the competition. In "On Deck" Miles supports Jax as his "hype-guy". In "Sotto Voce" he comes in conflict with Julie over a sound room, and stubbornly stands his ground. Later they come to a truce and Miles helps Julie with her project and they almost kiss. "Understudy" Miles advises Alya to have confidence. Later it is revealed he vandalized her poster as a joke, one he thought she could handle. Description Personality Miles is very kind, loyal and creative. He is also rather funny/sarcastic. He is shown to dislike pity out of the sake of his disease and has trouble asking for help. He possesses an artistic mind and determined demeanour. He has shown to stay calm under pressure, but will lose his temper over personal things. He is sympathetic and protective when it comes to his friends. He hates lying, but uses it as a last resort on occasion. He has shown to have jealousy streak. Recently, Miles has been shown to bottle up his emotions and problems. Physical Appearance Miles has brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. He is shown to be one of the tallest of his friends. Talents Miles has shown that he is a talented musician as well as singer. He has mostly demonstrated his skills as a guitarist, while also showing his skills with a saxophone, piano, and says he has "dabbled" in percussion. Miles has shown skills with audio when he helped Julie with her Whisper and Open House projects. His talents have earned him compliments/praise from his peers and teachers. Relationships Alya Miles and Alya became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class, smiling at Miles during part of her song. She is annoyed when Bianca flirts with Miles, but he simply brushes it off. When choosing partners he chose Alya. Alya is annoyed with his lack of effort in putting actual meaning in the song and when he is uncomfortable after she takes Bianca's advice she believes she ruined her chances with a relationship with him, but when he sings his song about life she believes it is for her. When she hears Miles and Jax talk about him asking out a girl she becomes curious, but when she finds out he meant Julie she is flustered. After Miles thinks Julie rejected him Alya asks him out. While planning their date Julie asks Miles out and he mistakenly says yes he immediately regrets doing so and Alya is hurt by this. He tried multiple times to mend their relationship. In "Showtime" he and Alya mend their relationship, but she still goes on tour. She comes back from the tour and he's feelings for Alya grow and in the episode STEP UP, they officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. They kiss. In "We" Miles decides to be honest with Alya and tells her about his encounter with Julie, then Alya claims she hasn't been focused enough on her music since she returned to Keaton and calls it off with Miles. In season two there are still tensions between them on both sides. Later in the second season's finale they reconcile, with a kiss, after a long year of tension. Jax Jax is one of Miles' closest friends. He acts as his “sidekick”. Jax first talked to Miles on their first day of class, and found it odd that Miles didn't own a television. In "Groups of Two" Jax gets annoyed when Miles arrives late to class without getting in any trouble while Jax had received a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park lets him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. The two are good friends and seem to care a lot about each other. Because of Miles' close friendship with Jax, fans have began to ship the two, the common ship name being 'Milax.' Bianca Bianca seems to be attracted and flirtatious toward Miles, but he simply rebuffs her advances. Recently she seems to have moved on from Miles and views him more as a friend. After break they seem to have grown closer. He noticed her feelings for Jax and they talk about it. They appear to have grown closer in season two and she tends to notice his feelings and troubles. They kiss, but Bianca only kissed him to make a point when Jax and her were fighting. In Episode 12, Miles and Jax hack into Julie's computer in an attempt to ask her out. Julie says yes eventually after finding out who Miles was.In episode 29 "Me" he and Julie almost kiss. In season two they have maintained a close friendship and they go out on a date later on, however Miles' residual feelings for Alya appear to have left him with an ultimatum and caused him to withdraw from her. Trivia * He does a little bit of percussion. * He plays baseball. * Because of his kidney disease, he was often late for school due to going to the doctor. * Miles was on the list to receive a kidney transplant. * Miles can play the saxophone. * Miles can play guitar. * Miles can play drums. * Miles can play the piano. * He didn't get much sleep often because he is awake from his kidney disease. * Alya is his girlfriend. * Jax is his best friend. * He gets jealous. * He almost kissed Julie. * Miles once lied to Mr. Park and later to Bianca * His parents are divorced. * In the beginning of season two, he has been seen getting flirtatious attention from girls. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"Step Up" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Apart But Together" Songs *"Dig Deep (Miles Version)" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Open My Heart" *"Colour Me Happy" *"Got It Bad" *"Limousines and Picnic Tables" *"Underwater" *"Night Full Of Stars" *"No Picnic" *"Red Riding Hood" *"The Seasons of Keaton" Quotes Gallery TB Mr Park and Miles.jpg Sotto Voce Miles.jpeg Alya and Miles.PNG Miles 2.png Miles 1.png Miles.PNG Alya Miles Bianca Scarlett Frances Season 2 Episode 15 PROMO.JPG Alya Julie Miles season 1 episode 12.jpg Jax Miles Alya season 1 episode 7.jpg Alya Miles Austin season 1 episode 23 PROMO.jpg Alya miles season 1 episode 1.PNG Bianca Miles season 1 episode 18.jpg Scarlett Miles Season 2 Episode 14.jpg S1 E10 Alya Miles advice.jpeg Seson1Episode19 Miles Jax.jpeg E30 Miles Lennox.jpg E14 Miles and Alya.jpg E27 Miles and Alya.jpg Category:Music Program Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sophmores